


Awakening

by superwholockotaku



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Magic, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwholockotaku/pseuds/superwholockotaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one person she would not expect is at her window. He makes her experience things she didn't know she would like, and she learns that she is not what she seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever posted online; so enjoy my lovelies.

Awakening  
It’s late and Ellie is in bed for the night when she heard a knock on her window. It was unusual for people to visit at this time of night, especially when it happens to be her window the knock came on. But nothing could be crazy enough for her. She pushes her curtains out of the way and of course it is the one person she knew would only do this kind of thing in her wildest dreams. She pinches her arm just to make sure though.  
"It's not a dream Ellie," Jayson said. He almost never came down.  
Ellie opens the window so she could hear him better," I thought that you said you didn’t like it down here; too crowded? "  
“Well… you were probably getting lonely, so I decided to visit,” he said stepping closer to her.  
She gives him a look then shook her head. Jayson was like the perfect man for her. Not only could he easily overpower her, but he made her body do things she had never experienced before. Her face turned a bright red thinking about all the things he could do to her. Ellie's thoughts were broke when he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger to force her to looks into his eyes.  
"Why are you so red? Thinking dirty little thoughts?" he smirked.  
"They may be dirty but they're not little, “she replies blushing at the man standing over her.  
Jayson leans his head through the window for a kiss, Ellie felt his warm lips grace hers and she exploded with emotion. He was kissing her, on the lips, in the middle of the night. In other words, this couldn't be happening. Jayson parts his lips from hers and lets out a small chuckle.  
"What?" she asked uneasily.  
"Oh nothing,” his grin got even wider than before  
“Should I be worried?”  
He viscously shook his head yes; all she could do was laugh.  
"You know something Ellie?" Jayson said looking deep into her eyes.  
"What?" she asked shying away from him.  
"You look very cute with your pigtails; I would just love to eat you up right now but we have to wait," he said running his fingers through her hair.  
"Shut up," she said turning away.  
"You know you want me too; I can see it in your eyes. Every time you look at me I can tell you want me to violate your body, and the idea of me being able to overpower you makes you go crazy with want," Jayson said moving her closer to him ,"Get your shoes on, I want to take you for a short walk."  
Ellie obeys and climbs out her window, trying to be as quiet as possible. Her mind is racing, what exactly was going on right now? Not a single answer was coming out in the process of all the commotion in her head. Frankly all this thinking was making her head throb with pain and something else came out of the chaos in her head, something very unfamiliar. She was excited that Jayson, a very likeable and handsome guy, was going to take her away in the night. I mean this was the sort of thing that only happened in fairy tales and she found it cheesy that she had thought it.  
"We need to hurry, there is something waiting for us in the woods," he said helping her through the dark.  
When they arrived Ellie grew just a little confused. Jayson had led the both of them to the shack her grandfather used for hunting. As they get in the shack he waves his hand and when the floorboards part Ellie tilts her head to the side with confusion, a staircase goes down into the opening; that’s completely normal. Jayson is the first to start walking down, Ellie soon follows after.  
Further and further they go down the stairs, and after what seemed like forever, they reach the bottom. Ellie couldn't believe how beautiful it was down here. The room is huge, like it was an entire house itself, there was a closet, and shelves of swords and other trinkets of the such, the wall painting was that of a forest, and right in the center of the room was a huge king sized mattress with silk blankets, the only thing missing was his video games. Ellie stood where she was, too afraid to blink for fear that he would disappear if she did.  
“This is all real too my dear Ellie,” Jayson said walking her to the bed.  
"But, but, how all this get here?" Ellie asks confused, “Correction, how do you know where this place is?"  
"I spend the weekends here because where I live there is no good hunting ground, “Jayson replies.  
"I thought you had to work, and why haven't come down to say “hi” every now and again or maybe take me out with you. I do like to get out of the house too, you know," Ellie said fake pouting.  
"I haven’t taken you with me because you're not awaked yet and you wouldn’t be able to comprehend the sight."  
"What do you mean I haven’t 'awakened' yet and the sight of what, you buck ass naked?" she questions sitting on the bed.  
"Well you have begun a little, like your senses have been sharpened a little. But for you to be fully awakened you need to mate with your well...mate."  
Ellie sat down on the bed and rolled to the center, “So you're my mate?"  
"Yup," Jayson said sitting down beside her.  
Over the next hour Jayson explains what's going on and answered every question she had, well except for one. Well you could say they couldn't answer this question.  
"So, why did you let me date 'him'? I mean you could have said ' Hey this guy isn't right for you, don't do it.’?"  
"Well I can't interfere with your life unless you recognize me as your mate. Actually I could, but it would just have resulted in premature transformation, because I needed to wait until you were 16 at the least, to do anything about it." Jayson explains.  
“That seems to be the magic age for almost anything supernatural,” Ellie sits up on the bed and starts to get off when Jayson pushes her back onto the bed, "You aren't going anywhere."  
He pulls her onto his lap and holds her in place, “I win.”  
“For now but next time I will get the victory,” she smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. She looks at his lips and imagines how soft they would feel on hers. He had kissed her earlier, but it was nothing near what she wanted. Ellie leans in and gently presses her lips against his. A smile graces her lips; they are soft and it drove her crazy knowing he belonged to her; if only for tonight. Jayson grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a deeper kiss, grabbing a handful of her hair. He then pulled her head back to expose her neck to him; parting from her lips, he migrating to her neck. Ellie lets out a soft moan as his teeth sink into her delicate skin, careful enough not to break through. Fingers roam and mouths explore things that would bring each of them delight. They become a crazed mess of flesh, sheets and blankets falling of the bed. She straddles him realizes he is fully erect. Her face turns a bright red as he turns her around and sits up. Jayson's length is pressing against her, taunting her in every way imaginable. He begins to slowly kneed her breasts," They're so perfect, just the right handful."  
Ellie's head falls back, into his shoulder, her breath quickening his touch was like magic, Ellie did her best not to lose control right then and there. He gently rolls her nipples between his thumb and forefinger, arising cute mewls from his mate. The sounds, these precious sounds coming from her soft lips. He had to rid himself of his pants for fear of a permanent impression in his dick. He rolls Ellie off of him and undoes his pants, his member escaping its cage.  
"Sorry it was getting kind of crowded, “Jayson said with a big smirk on his face. Ellie looked up at him then down at his member and then back up at him. While she is doing this he wraps his hand goes to one side of her head and takes out her pig-tail and then does the same with the other side. She looks at him with a questioning look.  
“Your hair is better when it is down," Jayson said flicking the hair bands across the room. Ellie gives him a smile and nuzzles into him. He runs his hand up and down her back, and then she arches her back and takes a ragged breath, yet again leaving her neck exposed. Jayson knows her can't resist the taste of her skin so he holds her head in place while he trails his tongue up her neck. He blows on the wet spot and she goes crazy. She pins him on the bed and goes directly for his neck; she had wanted to do this for so long. While her teeth were still biting him she began to flick her tongue. He tasted so good, no one could ever taste the way he did. After a while of exploration, Ellie straddles him and rubs on his member, the friction caused both of them to moan," I'm sorry Jayson, but I don't think I can hold on for much longer." She gets off of him and lies on her back and spreads her legs and parted the wet lips holding the key to her full awakening.  
"Not right now darling, but that does look very lovely. I couldn't leave the most delectable treat out, now could I?"  
He leans forward and licks the nub, her hips jerk upwards and she lets out a moan. He sits up and runs his fingers up and down her entrance. Ellie reacts by letting out a small whimper, Jayson smiles and chuckles under his breath.  
Ellie heard him, “What was that for?" Jayson looks down upon her place and strokes it again and she does the same thing, “Because I think it's cute when you do that. My wolf is so eager."  
"Well I can't help it, it's in my nature. You're teasing me Jayson and that's not nice," Ellie pouts.  
"Are you sure you haven’t come yet. I mean you're so very wet down there," he said licking his fingers. Ellie watched him do this and she blushes instantly falling silent. Jayson goes back to his ministrations, pulling her up to meet his mouth. He gingerly runs his tongue up and down her entrance. The sweetest of nectar couldn't compare to the way she tastes. She bites down on her lip, attempting not to make any more sounds. He feels so good, no one has ever done this to her. Wanting to pry the sounds out of her, Jayson adds a didget to her wet core. He swirls it around inside of her causing her body to shake with pleasure. Mewls escape her mouth and he speeds his pace, increasing the sounds escaping from her mouth. She can feel something building inside of her as her core begins to tighten around his finger. Jayson adds a didget to her hot, throbbing sex wishing only for her release and soon his wish is granted. Ellie lets out a moan and falls back on the bed, her chest heaving due to the lack of her breathing.  
He leans over her and kissed the side of her mouth, "You know retaliation is something I wouldn't mind right about now." Jayson's erection throbbing against her body.  
Ellie got on her knees and took his already erect member in her hands and slowly took it into her mouth and started swirling her tongue around the shaft. She never imagined a dick would taste this good. Ellie kept moving her mouth up and down his dick, enjoying the tastes mixing inside her mouth.  
“Do you like the taste that much?” Jayson groans out.  
Ellie nods her head yes and gets back to the warm length inside her mouth. Although she was sucking him, he could tell that her breath had become quicker and shorter.  
“You’re pointing at me.” Ellie gently bit the head to get the point across that his remark wasn’t funny, hoping for some reprimand in the process. Luckily, she got her wish. He grabbed a fist full of her hair and brought her up to where their eyes met.  
“That wasn’t very nice puppy dog, you are going to be punished for that,” Jayson growled in a playful tone. He takes hold her wrists and led her over to ropes that are dangling from the ceiling, “For your punishment, you will not be allowed to move until I am satisfied and you have learned your lesson.”  
He ties her hands with ropes and pulls on them, lifting her off of the floor to where her toes barely touched the ground. Jayson grabs her legs and ties them to her wrists causing her pussy to be fully exposed. As the ropes tighten she lets out a small yelp and her body heats with more intensity then she had ever known. He is turning her on so damn much, but the only thing he is willing to do was make her suffer. He knows exactly how much she wants him to fuck her and ravish her body until she can't move, but he was going to make her pay. She had mated with another man and that was unforgiveable, that and she bit his dick. Tonight and for the rest of her life she was going to be his and his alone. He would fill her pussy with so much of his cum that she couldn’t last a day without the filling of his dick thrusting up inside of her. She would crave the taste of his cum circling in her womb.  
Jayson walks around to the ropes dangling a few feet beside her head and tugs on it. Her body is turned upside down and her legs spread even more. “Now you are going to kiss it better like a good little pup and if you do as you are told, I might be nice enough to give a reward.”  
She had just been granted her reward, she wanted the taste of his dick back inside her mouth, wanted to taste his sticky, white milk. Ellie gently licked the tip and tried to take in more, but couldn’t reach any further. The ropes had restricted her movements and she was enjoying it to the fullest. Jayson moves a bit closer to her and Ellie gladly took more of his length in her mouth. She tries to move her tongue, but he was too thick for her to do much.  
His hips began to slowly move,” That’s a good girl, just keep that.”  
Jayson looks at her pussy which was already overflowing with her juices and bent his head down.  
His tongue lightly licked her entrance causing muffled moans to come from below. He looked down at Ellie, who was earnestly sucking him, hoping for her prize. Finally, after her earnest work, Jayson came. His cum tasted so good in her mouth; it was different than anything she had ever tasted. Because she was upside down, Ellie had to tilt her head up slightly to be able to drink his delicious milk.  
“Taste good my little puppy?”  
“Please Jayson, give me more,” she begs.  
“Very well, I guess you can move now,” he said with a dramatic sigh. He tugs on a piece of the rope and caught her before she fell on the floor.  
Jayson walks over to the bed and throws her down, falling with her. The weight of his body on hers feels so soothing; his body was warm and his skin soft. She just presses her body into his wanting to feel even closer. The feeling of his throbbing erection broke her from her thoughts. He then decided to be mean a little longer and turns Ellie on her back. Jayson crawls on top of her and nuzzles into her; his erection pressing against her ass causing her to let out a small whimper. Ellie grinds herself into him, voicing her emotions through her body. She wanted him so bad, bad enough she could taste it.  
“Tell me,” he whispered in her ear,” Tell me you want it.”  
“Please, Jayson, I want it. I want you!"  
He rolled off of her and straddled her on top of his member. Slowly he lowered her down, letting her adjust;” Now you get to set the speed.”  
A smirk came to his face when she suddenly froze and a deep blush arose to her face.  
“You were just telling me how much you want me,” he watched her face grow even deeper in shade,” Tell you what, if you can move on your own for a little while, I will give you a surprise.”  
Slowly Ellie starts to rock her hips back and forth and her heart rate quickly rose. Without realizing it, Jayson had taken a hold of her arms and started to bring her down on top him to where their chests were pressed together. Jayson grabbed her ass and started to pound himself into her. Because she was so close to his ear, she bit her lip as best as she could, but some still escaped.  
“It feels so good,” she gasps between ragged breaths. Ellie props herself so she can look at his face; he looks so handsome. To her he seemed to grow more handsome by the day. She sat up full and started to rock her hips again, creating her own rhythm, wanting bring her mate to a blissful climax. Very quickly her climax begins to form, but this time it is different. It feels as if something is trying to break out of her body. The feeling wasn't painful, almost like butterflies in her belly, just in a different part of her body. Ellie began to feel light headed but she had more important people to think about right now. Without warning her climax claimed and small quivers ran through her body; she wanted to continue, but her body would not let her move. The most her body let her do is slightly shake her hips, in hope of Jayson's climax. The pulsing of her core was enough so send him over the edge and he filled her with his hot seed. Instantly all feeling leaves Ellie's body as she collapses on the bed, her body was blocking the pain of ears and a tail ripping through her skin. Jayson knew this was going to happen, but the way her new body parts came looked so painful. Thankfully only small amounts of blood came from around her tail area. Her eyes sheen from a soft blue to a vibrant red a perfect match for her black tail and ears. Ellie sits up on the bed and shakes her head as if to get something off of it.  
"What in the hells was that that?" she looks back to where the sensation had been and blinked, “That’s a tail."  
"Yes Ellie, that is a tail," her hands travel up to her head," and those are in fact ears."  
She pounces on him," Is they cute?"  
"Very muchly so," he said rubbing her back. Ellie decides to test out her new extensions and strokes Jayson's leg with her tail.  
They both snuggle down onto the bed, Ellie's head on Jayson's chest and his arms around her; pulling her to him. The bed is greatly disheveled, but neither of them head any mind to it. Slowly, Ellie whispers, “I love you Jayson, my handsome lion." She nuzzled into his chest and fell asleep. Jayson rustles her hair," I love you too my little wolf."


	2. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was missing him so she went for a run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part to the awakening series. Enjoy, and comment if you like.

Missing You  
She was missing him so much. It had only been a few days since their night in the shack but it felt like forever. Ellie didn't know the next time she would see him so she decided to drop in for a visit.   
Over the past few nights she had learned to fully transform into a wolf and use her control over water. But as most things there were its ups and its downs. The main down-side was that her ears and tail were there to stay so she now had to wear beanie’s and shove her tail in her pants as a man would his manhood. She was just thankful that you would have to look at it very hard to notice the bulge. The upside was that her speed and strength had increased, but her stealth still needed work.  
Ellie quietly opened her window and crawled out. The lights were still on in the front room she figured this would be the best time to work on her stealth skills. She got as low as she could to the ground and began to crawl to prevent herself from being caught. As soon as she hit the gravel she was full-fur and broke into a dead run. She would have to take all of the back roads so she wouldn't be caught, but it was worth it. Her mate was worth going through the depths of hell and back. She just worried how she would smell to her mate. Sweaty wolf was not the best smell in the world; she just hoped that Jayson wouldn't mind too much.  
After about thirty minutes she made it to the house. Ellie was glad tonight's roads were not that busy. She crept down the road and practically fell into her mate's chair. She may have gained the ability of speed but she still pushed herself to make it there in that amount of time.   
"God I hope he's up," she said as she noticed his bike was parked right next to her aunt's Jeep. She had no clue when he would be out so she decided to take a nap and wait for him to come outside.   
Ellie woke up to a warm hand caressing her face. Her eyes open to her mate smiling at her. "Hello my wolf, what are you doing here?"  
"Seeing my lion. I started to miss him very muchly," she said nudging her face deeper into his hand.  
Jayson helped her out of the chair and pulled her into his arms," I missed you too my mate."   
Ellie draped her arms around his neck and pulled him down to meet her lips. As he wrapped his arm around her waist his other ventured to her ass and gave it a squeeze. She jumped at this and gave him a glare," No, real hug this time; I ran all the way here in thirty minutes so your wolf gets a real hug."  
"Oh you deserve much more than that my little wolf," he said lightly placing another kiss upon her lips.  
His kisses were like a drug to her; once he started she couldn't stop. With each kiss he gave her she became more ensnared in his touch. Finally she broke the kiss," Ok love we had better stop before I rip your pants off right here."   
"That would be very bad my love especially if someone were to see it take place," Jayson said leading her to the store room where they had been cleaning a few weeks earlier. He opens the door and flips the lights on, pulling her through the door.   
Laid out across the floor was a make-shift bed made out of blankets and pillows. Ellie looked at her mate, “I take it you knew I was coming?"  
To which he replied," Well I do hope I can make my mate cum tonight." Ellie gave him a play punch and shook her head. She quickly plopped down on the bed, rolling around on them to get her sent on them. Then she snuggled into the softness of the blankets and closed her eyes again. Soon after Jayson was by her side. Ellie opened her eyes and saw her mate in front of her with his soft green eyes gazing upon her tired body.  
"I hope my wolf isn't too tired for her mate to abuse her," he smiled as he swept a tendril away from her face.  
Ellie rolled over to mount her mate, “Wolf is never too tired fore that my mate." She bent her head down to her mate in search of a kiss and quickly received it. The pure touch of her mate's lips sent her into deep oblivion. On more occasion than one it left her legs weak so she was very thankful that they were already on the floor.  
She could already feel the throbbing hardness of her mate's dick against the wetness of her own sex. It took all of her might to not rip off his sweats and it wasn't helping at all that she knew all he had on was the sweats. Just the thought of their previous encounter heated her all the way to her core. Her juices began to leak through her shorts and onto her mate. Ellie's mind was going on the fritz; his sent, his juices leaking out, the sight of him almost naked under her. It was almost too much for her to bear. She licked her lips as she deeply inhaled more of his sent and her eyes quickly turned a deep hue of red. Ellie slowly slid off of her mate leaving a trail of where she was with her tongue. She suddenly halted when she came to his waist line and pulled it down only low enough for his pelvic bones to be exposed. Slowly she licked from each side of his hips back up to his stomach. His member jumped with anticipation, almost begging to be touched. Ellie grabs the waist band of his pants and pulled them down to release his member from its confinements.   
All she could do at that point was stare; she knew it was big from last time, but she had never seen how big it actually was. Her mouth was watering remembering the sweet taste of his dick in her mouth. She could feel her core becoming more and more moist by the second as she looked at her mate's dick throbbing, begging for her to make some contact with it. Her lips met the head in a gentle kiss and she opened her mouth to take him inside. She bob up and down at a tormenting rate so she could take in every taste he had to offer her. Jayson let out a sharp breath and she wasn't sure if it was from the pleasure, her tormenting pace, or both. All she knew was that it was going to drive her insane with want if she didn't take him soon.  
Ellie gave him one last lick before mounting him. She guided him to her entrance and slowly took in every inch she could manage. A gasp escaped her lips when he pushed himself even deeper inside her. As her hips rocked back-and-forth he made sure he hit her sweet spot with each and every thrust; her juices soaking every inch of his length. Jayson pulled her down so he could kiss her and as their lips met her tail wrapped around his arm and pulled it to her breast. She looked at him with a pleading look in her eyes and he knew exactly what his mate wanted.   
He took the nub in his mouth and began to suck while kneading her other breast firmly in his other hand. Ellie's head flew back as he began to thumb her other nipple and her speed increased as her bit and nipped at her flesh. She bent down and took his lips as she grinded into him.  
"My neck," she gasped, “Please my mate bite my neck. There won't be a mark I promise just please bite my neck."  
He gladly complied with her plea and bit into her silky flesh. Her pussy tightened and her nails dug into his arms as she moaned into his neck. To his unawares he broke the skin and only knew what he had done when he began to lick her skin. He released her and looked at the damage he had caused he saw that it was gone, “It’s ok my mate. Wolf is a quick healer now."   
Ellie demounted and got on her knees in front of him. She began to mover her hips in a swaying motion. Jayson took the hint and mounted her from behind. She mewled as he entered her and began at a faster pace. It took all she could for her not to moan as loud as she could, but she bit her lip. All of her attempts were in vain as Jayson thrust deeper and harder into her to where she couldn't help but moan in ecstasy. She was nearing her end as her breath became quicker and her sex tighter and she began to drip onto the floor. The room smelled of them and that did nothing to quench the desire she felt. It only brought her closer to her climax.  
"Tell me what you want my mate," she breathed in her ear.  
"Cum....," she could barely get out the words as her grabbed her tail and began slamming into with such force that she let out a yelp.  
"Come on my mate. Tell me what you want and I'll give you what's yours," he taunted her.  
"My mate's cum. I want all of my mate's cum inside of me," she moaned.   
Jayson traded her tail for her shoulders as his pace quickened with his breath.  
"More give your mate more," Ellie cried as he drove her over the edge into the far reaches of bliss.   
A growl formed low within his chest as he reached his own end and pumped her full of his seed. They both collapsed on the floor in a hot entanglement of sweat and flesh. Cum dripped from her pussy as she snuggled into her mate, smoothing out his hair as she looked at her lion.  
"Mine," he whispered.  
"Forever and always my mate. Forever and ever and ever," she smiled.


End file.
